TMNT Raphael x Reader (One-Shot) - set in the TMNT 2k12 series
by smellyourself
Summary: Raphael opens his heart and tells you what's bothering him.


There he is. In the Central Park, on the wooden bench where we meet everytime when we need to talk. It's midnights already, so there are no people except for him and me. I see how he gaze at the pigeons in front of him. He always had a thing with pigeons. I still don't get it. In the moonlight, his eyes look greener than they are in reality. Even if I'm a few meters away from him. Finally I sat next to him. He doesn't say a word. Ever since Spike (or Slash for now) was gone, Raphael didn't talk to anyone. Not even to me. His best female friend. But I understand how he feels. I'm not offended or something. We sit there in silence for a few minutes. Fireflies surround us. I wait until he starts talking. I won't annoy him, so I let him make the first move. ''Do you remember how we met for the first time?'' he finally asks.

I met him 8 months ago, here in the park. I sat on the bench on which he sits right now and drew the ducks that passed by. I concentrated on my piece of paper and looked up to get a look at the duck I was drawing. And then I saw him. Right in front of me. He just stood there, confused like me. I blinked a few times, he did as well. To break the ice, I said: ''Umm, can I help you?'' He still stared at me. Finally he shook his head. Apparently to get out of his thoughts. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. I saw he had injuries on his hands. Also, he had a black eye, covered by his red mask, but still visible. ''Are you ok?'' I asked. ''I don't know.'' he said. Well, at least he can speak, I thought. I put my drawing stuff in my backpack and said: ''Come on, I'll take you home to clean your injuries.'' He looked at me worried and I know exactly what he thought. ''Don't worry. My parents aren't at home. Well, they are, but they're gonna argue all night. Like every night... They won't notice anything.'' I said. He just nodded. Then we kept walking. On the way, he still didn't say a word. ''You don't talk that much, do you?'' I asked. He kept silent. I just nodded. Finally, we got home. I opened the door and everything was dark. Just a light in the kitchen, loud noises and insulting words. ''May I introduce my parents to you?'' I whispered. He had a sad look on his face. I took his hand and realized that he only had three fingers. We went upstairs in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet. I smiled a bit and grabbed the first-aid box. I looked at his hands. He wore some kind of bandages on his hands. I took them off and told him to wash his hands. After that, I put him clean bandages on. He had a weak smile on his face. ''Can you take off your mask?'' I asked. He raised an eyebrow. ''I saw your black eye. Come on, I won't laugh at you.'' I said. Now, I had a serious look on my face. He groaned and took off his mask. I didn't care how he looked like, but his green eyes, they kind of 'shined'. I put a cold, wet facecloth on his eye and asked: ''How did you get these injuries anyway?'' ''It's none of your business.'' he snapped. I just nodded and concentrated on my work. ''I'm sorry...'' he mumbled. I smiled at him and said: ''Nah, it's ok. I'm used to it.'' He looked at the ground. ''...Do you have a name or something?'' I asked him. ''Raph.'' I nodded. ''(Y/N).'' After a few minutes I said: ''That's it.'' He smiled. ''...Thanks. Or something like that.'' I grinned. ''W-will we see eachother again?'' he asked. ''Yea, why not?'' I asked smiling. ''Cool.'' With that, he got up and escaped out of the window. I waved at him. I turned around to close the window. Then I saw something red on the floor. He forgot his mask. ''RAPH! WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR-'' I screamed after him. ''-mask.'' I whispered. But he was gone already.

I grin. ''How could I forget that?'' We laugh. I realize this is the first time I hear Raph laughing. Yea sure, I heard him laughing many times before, but only when he laughed at somebody. This time he really laughed. ''Good times.'' he sighs. I nod. Then it becomes quiet again. ''I really miss him.'' Raph said. I nod. I want to say something but Raph interrupts. ''He was my best pal. He always understood me. None of my brothers understands me. I shouldn't keep the mutagen in my room. With that, everything would be normal.'' He sighed. I didn't know what to say. Raph looks really broken and depressed. I've never seen him like this before. I grab out my sketchbook. I get Raphael's attention. ''You know,'' I say ''Actually I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but...'' I pull out a piece of paper and give it to Raph. I drew Raphael and Spike (well, before he mutated himself) together. ''Happy Birthday, I guess.'' I said and smile at him. He looks at the picture. He grins. Is he crying? I think to myself. He's crying. Oh my gosh. I didn't want him to cry. ''Raph, I'm sorry, I shouldn't draw you with Spike, I-'' I said, but I couldn't end my sentence. He stands up and pulls me off the bench and hugs me. I'm shocked. Raphael never hugged me before. ''Thank you.'' he says, tears running down his cheeks. I feel them on my shoulders. ''Thanks you so much.'' I smile and kiss him on the cheek. ''Anytime.''


End file.
